TSUNDERE
by recalcitrance
Summary: Kiba itu tsundere. Tapi kalau ke Ino, Kiba 10000 kali lebih tsundere. / [kibaino]


Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan materiil dari dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.

* * *

 **TSUNDERE**

 **.**

 _Warning:_ kata-kata gak baku. gaje. OoC. setting kaga jelas (lol) oh, ya, ada sedikit adult content nyelip di bawah. Rating T semi M :)

.

.

i.

 **T** ulang pergelangan tangan Ino patah karena terlalu bersemangat main _dodge ball_ dengan kelas sebelah, kelas 3-2. Mau dilihat dari sisi manapun, Kiba kesal. _Pertama_ , saat jatuh, Ino pura-pura berlagak kuat, terus masih melanjutkan bermain—padahal lengannya sudah kelihatan bengkak. _Kedua_ , butir pertama tadi menyebabkan patah tulangnya makin parah. _Ketiga_ , uhh ... apa lagi, ya? Intinya Kiba kesal.

Oh, ya.

Yang ketiga: karena Kiba selalu kasihan melihat binatang kecil yang terluka, Kiba tidak sampai hati mendiamkan Ino yang notabene satu spesies dengan anak anjing ras _golden retriever_ (soalnya persis _golden retriever_ , Ino berisiknya minta ampun). Akhirnya ia menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Ino pulang.

Sialnya, ia lupa volume suaranya kadang suka terlalu besar.

"Ino, perlu diantar pulang, tidak?!" Padahal maksudnya karena kasian, nada suaranya saja membentak, tapi ...

"CIEEEE KIBA SUKA SAMA INOOOOO!"

Anak-anak kelas tukang nguping! Sok tahu! Bodo amaaattt!

.

* * *

.

ii.

 **S** MA. Dan Kiba, yang sekarang sudah berumur 16 tahun, akhirnya sadar bahwa komik _shoujo_ yang diam-diam suka ia baca sebelum tidur hanyalah skenario bohongan belaka. Kata komik _shoujo_ , menurut pengalaman tokoh-tokoh utama di dalamnya, di masa SMA Kiba akan menemukan cinta sejati. Bohong. Itu bohong. Yang ada, Kiba hanya _stuck_ dengan si tukang gosip Yamanaka Ino.

Dan pernyataan tadi terbukti detik ini.

"Yak! Sudah diputuskan! Inuzuka Kiba akan menjadi ketua kelas, dan Yamanaka Ino akan menjadi wakil ketua kelasnya!"

"YEEYY SELAMAT KIBA DAN INO!"

"ARGH KAMU KENAPA, SIH, KIBA NEMPEL-NEMPEL MULU MENTANG-MENTANG AKU CANTIK!"

Dialog terakhir diucapkan oleh Yamanaka Ino.

Terkadang, Kiba hanya ingin menyumpal mulutnya dengan bogem mentah.

.

* * *

.

iii.

 **U** jian masuk kuliah ternyata lebih sulit dari yang Kiba perkirakan. Sebetulnya yang bikin susah bukan soal ujiannya, sih, tapi dengan _siapa_ ia belajar ujiannya.

Jadi, semua perkara ini bermula dari ibunya yang memaksa Kiba ikut bimbel. Garis bawahi, ya: Kiba gak mau, tapi dipaksa. Akhirnya, itu semua membuat Kiba _stuck_ lagi sama orang ini. Sangat menyebalkan.

"Kiba, ajarkan aku yang ini. Aku gak pahaaam!" Nah, baru diomongin Ino sudah misuh-misuh lagi.

Omong-omong, kalau Kiba bisa pindah ke Andromeda sekarang juga, Kiba sudah pindah ke Andromeda. Karena orang di sebelahnya ini sangat menyebalkan, membuat kepala pening, dan sebentar lagi mungkin akan membuat Kiba mengidap syphilis—itu, lho, penyakit kejang-kejang. Jelas-jelas Kiba juga gak jago biologi! Malah nanya-nanya ini orang. Dasar bocah banyak omong.

"Kiba, jawab."

Tenang, Kiba, tidak usah digubris. Soalnya, biasanya kalau Ino nanya, pertanyaannya suka bego. Kiba yang sekarang pusing, akan tambah lebih pusing.

"Kiba!"

"..."

"Kiba, sumpah aku gak ngerti."

"..."

"Kiba, tadi pagi Sai akhirnya nembak."

"HAH?!"

"Boong, deng. Btw, ini soal nomor 2 aku bingung. Fungsi mitrokondria tuh yang napas-napas itu bukan, sih?"

Sekarang justru Kiba yang gak bisa napas.

.

* * *

.

iv.

" **N** anti kalau sudah sampai jangan lupa kabarin."

"Males, ah."

"Jih. Ngeselin."

"Kamu juga. Jangan nyasar, ya, pulang dari terminalnya. Haha."

"Gak lucu. Pergi saja sana. Jangan kangen."

"..."

"..."

"... kalau kangen, bagaimana?"

"..."

"Maksudnya kangen Konoha, bukan kangen Kiba. Bweeekkk!"

Kiba rada kesal, tapi ngapain juga Ino kangen Kiba? Orang pergi ke Otonya juga cuma dua hari! Tapi ... Haduh. Kenapa tadi percakapannya rada menjijikkan, ya? Kenapa Kiba jadi malu-malu sama Ino? Kenapa Kiba ingin Ino cepat-cepat pulang ke Konoha?

Pasti karena di Konoha gak ada lagi orang seberisik Ino, yang bisa bertransformasi jadi channel gosip mancanegara kapanpun Ino mau.

Yap, itu sudah pasti. Pasti seperti itu.

"YEEEE siapa juga yang bakal kangen, dasar presenter silet!"

.

* * *

.

v.

 **D** an lengkap sudah penderitaan Kiba hari ini. Tadi pagi jas yang ia beli dengan menabung berbulan-bulan terkena cipratan air got. Siang ini Kiba dengan pintarnya menjadi gagap saat menyampaikan pidato sebagai _best man_ di acara resepsi pernikahan Naruto (kalau yang ini 100% salah perutnya yang tiba-tiba ingin melakukan aksi mulia alias buang hajat). Lalu malamnya, baru saja sedetik yang lalu, percakapan _itu_ dimulai. Iya, percakapan _itu._ Percakapan magis nan keramat khas orangtua dan anak yang sudah berumur 20 tahunan.

"Naruto dan Sakura sudah menikah, tuh. Kamu kapan?" Ibunya membuka percakapan, mesem-mesem sambil nyikut-nyikut lengan Kiba. Diam-diam Kiba rada kesal sama sejoli itu yang detik ini sedang tebar pesona di atas pelaminan.

Tapi Kiba cuma bisa memutar matanya, lalu menghela napas pasrah— _ngode_ , ceritanya, ingin ibunya berhenti. Mau bilang dengan lantang ke ibunya kalau ia risih, takut dibilang durhaka. Mau langsung pergi tanpa membalas, takut dikutuk jadi batu juga. Jadi, yah, ia hanya bisa begini.

"Kamu gak ada kepikiran, gitu, siapa calon istri yang pas buat kamu?"

Kiba menyesap minuman ringannya pelan. "Enggak, tuh."

"Kalau Ino mau?"

Minuman ringan langsung disembur dengan indahnya.

.

* * *

.

vi.

" **E** nak."

"Apa yang enak?" Kiba bertanya bingung. Naruto lagi makan juga enggak, lagi minum juga enggak, lagi bok*er juga enggak. Terus yang enak apa coba, tiba-tiba?

"Sakura enak."

"BEGOOOO!"

Dasar pengantin baru pulang _honey moon_.

Tapi Kiba jadi penasaran.

"Pengen juga kan, lu?" Naruto nyahut, mesem-mesem. Mukanya ngeselin. Kayak minta dibacok. "Ino jomblo, tuh."

"BODO AMAAATT!"

.

* * *

.

vii.

 **R** esah. Kiba resah, karena sekarang Kiba berada di depan rumah orangtua Ino, bersama kedua orangtuanya sendiri. Kiba resah, karena minggu lalu Kiba di- _dare_ Ino untuk melamarnya, terus Kiba memenuhi _dare_ itu hari ini. Oke, ini gak sebodoh yang kalian pikirkan. Kiba gak kemakan _dare_ , Kiba juga gak kebawa perasaan. Kiba cuma merasa di masa depannya hanya ada Ino. Kalau gak ada Ino, Kiba kesepian. Kalau Ino diambil cowok lain—misalnya si mayat bau tanah Sai—Kiba pasti akan otomatis dijauhi oleh Ino.

Jadi, Kiba gak mau itu terjadi. Soalnya celotehan Ino gak penting dan berisik, tapi kadang-kadang seru juga.

Terus, Kiba beruntung sekali. Sekalian Ino nge- _dare_ , sekalian lamar sungguhan saja.

 _Ning, nong_.

Ino langsung membuka pintu.

"Eh, Kiba, Om, Tante," Ino menyapa sambil mengangguk sopan. "Ada apa?"

"Mau ngelamar," Kiba menjawab santai (padahal bulu kuduknya merinding disko).

"..."

"..."

"HAH?! APA?!"

"Ngelamar kamu."

"NYARI KAMAR TAMU?!"

"NGELAMAR! NGELAMAR! BUDEK YA LU!"

.

* * *

.

vii.

" _ **E**_ tto ..."

Pintu kamar pengantin baru saja ditutup. Sekarang, di dalam kamar norak yang berhias rupa-rupa bunga tidak jelas itu hanya ada Kiba dan Ino. Ini adalah malam pertama Kiba dan Ino sebagai pasangan suami istri. Malam pertama itu ... harusnya diisi dengan aktivitas "begitu-begituan", kan ...? _Whoa_! Memikirkannya saja Kiba langsung merinding, badannya gemetar melebihi frekuensi ultrasonik.

Jadi ... Jadi ... sekarang ia hanya perlu mengajak Ino untuk " _gitu-gitu_ ", kan ...?

"Kiba, enaknya ngapain, ya?" Ino dengan santainya melompat ke atas kasur, lalu rebahan di sana. Gak peduli kalau Kiba sekarang sedang pusing tujuh keliling. Karena ... tiba-tiba celananya jadi sempit. Kiba meneguk salivanya dengan gugup. Ayolah, Kiba juga hanya laki-laki biasa!

" _Etto ..._ "

"Kalau nonton film saja bagaimana? Nonton _Conjuring 2_ , yuk!"

Hah?

"Nonton film?" Kiba mengedip-ngedip bingung.

Ino mengangguk-ngangguk bahagia.

Ini yang bego siapa, sih? Kayaknya Ino lupa, deh, nanya Sakura tentang apa yang biasanya pasangan normal lakukan di malam pertama.

Ah, tapi meskipun Ino kepikiran juga, Kiba sebenarnya tetap gak bisa dengan mudahnya mengajak Ino melakukan _itu_.

Karena, Kiba ngaku, Naruto tau, Ino juga pasti sudah hapal, kalau Kiba _tsundere_ tingkat akut.

Akhirnya ...

" _Deal_!"

Selama dua jam penuh kamar mereka pun dipenuhi dengan teriakan-teriakan Ino yang melengking setiap Valak muncul di televisi. Kamar itu juga diberisiki oleh lenguhan-lenguhan Kiba yang ketakutan, tapi gak bisa teriak, karena suaranya serak-serak basah.

Kedua pasang orangtua mereka menguping.

Dan mereka tersenyum bangga.

Karena mereka merasa anak mereka sudah besar. Sudah jadi pria dan wanita.

Syukurlah mereka gak lihat sebenarnya Ino dan Kiba sedang apa.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

Yakk fic kegajean hqq ini datang lmao! Cuma nulis karena iseng. Ini shitposting banget sih wkwk

Awalnya tokohnya tappei-miiko, tapi ngerasa rada riskan karena blm pernah samsek bahkan baca fanfic miiko (lol) akhirnya kiba ino (dan akhirnya jadi sangat ooc)

Terakhir, terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca! Feedback? Silakan ditulis di kolom review :)


End file.
